Aprendimos
by Histeria
Summary: Tokio Hotel. Twincest. Aprendí muchas cosas junto a ti, nos prometimos cosas en susurros, ahí en donde la oscuridad era nuestra confidente... y ahora, simplemente no sé qué hacer.


Eran en estos momentos, justo en estos momentos en donde no podía evitar cuestionarse muchas cosas. Quizás demasiadas, algunas ni siquiera tenían la necesidad de ser preguntadas, pero estaba demasiado inseguro y al verse en esa situación, un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta.

Él no quería venir, ya se lo había repetido más de una vez a Tom, pero esta vez él había insistido y por lo tanto había cedido. Revolvió sin mucho interés el trago entre sus manos, a un lado, Gustav hablaba animadamente con una muchacha a la cual no se había interesado en ver mientras que George bailaba con una linda rubia. En ella se había fijado no porque quisiera, sino porque había sido inevitable.

¿Cuál era la razón?

Unos pocos metros más atrás de Gustav, Tom coqueteaba sin ningún tipo de pudor con una chica morena que apenas y podía distinguir entre las luces parpadeantes de la discoteca. La música trans resonaba en sus oídos y comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza.

Bajó un poco la mirada y comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de marcharse. De hecho, bien podría hacerlo. Estaba aburrido, sin nada qué hacer -y no es que alguna muchachita no se le hubiese insinuado, simplemente no estaba animado ni interesado en ellas-. Ya decidido, dejó el vaso en la pequeña mesita al frente suyo. George al darse cuenta de falta de peso a un lado suyo, giró y le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

- Me aburro, nos vemos.

Y no dijo más.

George no tuvo tiempo de negarse, pero tampoco se iba a preocupar demasiado. Bill ya estaba bastante grandecito y sabría cuidarse por si solo.

Aportaría su cabeza a ello...

Bill esquivaba toda clase de gente entre la multitud. Caminando hacia la salida, recordó que David les había enviado un auto para cuando todos salieran, en otras palabras, no se podía ir de ahí si no estaban los demás. Frunció el entrecejo, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse ahí otra hora más y lo que Bill Kaulitz quería, se cumplía. No faltó demasiado hasta que llegó a la salida. Una vez afuera dirigió su mirada entre los autos que pasaban frente al antro, no había ni un solo taxi a la vista.

Su mano viajó a uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, buscó en su celular la hora mas no fue capaz, el móvil no tenía carga. Lanzó un par de maldiciones y empezó a buscar un taxi nuevamente.

Y quizás fuera porque el alcohol le hubiese nublado la mente, o tal vez la música electrónica le hubiese fundido el cerebro, pero aquello no lo vio venir.

Gritos se escucharon en aquella oscura y fría noche francesa.

Corrió presuroso entre los blancos y enfermizos pasillos. Los oídos le zumbaban y el corazón latía desbocado. En medio de la sala de espera encontró a David y algunos agentes de la policía y su manager parecía discutir acaloradamente con los oficiales de la policía francesa. Sentía que un escalofrío se apropiaba de su columna al pensar en las posibilidades.

Una vez la plática entre ambos terminó, se acercó de inmediato.

La mirada del hombre lo decía todo y sentía que el mundo se le venía encima.

- Bill... ¿dónde esta Bill?

- Cálmate Tom, esperemos a que nos digan.

- No hay tiempo para esperar -su mente le recordaba una y otra vez que debía tranquilizarse, no podía perder el control; Tom Kaulitz nunca había perdido el control y esta no sería la primera vez.

Pero esta vez... esta vez era diferente.

Sentía aquel frío acechando en silencio, como el asesino que espera paciente el momento. Olía a sangre, a enfermedad... se sentía morir.

Un hombre con bata blanca salió de la oscuridad de uno de los pasillos y aunque por un momento, pensó en lanzársele encima con preguntas, no fue capaz.

Sangre, sangre por todos lados. En las manos enguantadas del hombre, en su rostro, en su bata.

Sangre.

Sangre de Bill.

Una mirada entristecida y un "Hicimos lo posible" acabó con él.

_Y fue en ese momento, _

_justo en ese momento..._

_Ahí en la frialdad de ese hospital, _

_yo morí junto a ti._

Su mirada no expresaba nada, su rostro de por sí parecía esculpido en mármol, sentía como las gotas caían con lentitud sobre sus cabezas. A su alrededor una gran cantidad de gente, personas de todo tipo, familiares que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Sobre su hombro su madre lloraba, Simone expresaba su dolor y por primera vez no se sintió capaz de brindarle consuelo. Todos decían en susurros palabras de pésame, rostros con expresiones falsas, mentiras a su alrededor.

_Porque nadie podía sentirlo tanto como él lo hacía._

Apretó los puños con fuerza, sentía la mandíbula desencajada.

_Junto a ti aprendí muchas cosas,_

_aprendí a caminar,_

_aprendí que no había que rendirnos,_

_aprendí lo que de verdad era vivir._

El sacerdote comenzó a hablar, diciendo lo de siempre: "su alma descansará en las manos de nuestros Señor", "era la voluntad de Dios", "estará en un lugar mejor"...

¡¡Él no quería a Bill con el maldito Dios¡Necesitaba de Bill a su lado!

Una lágrima viajó por su mejilla, tuvo que observar impotente aquel negro ataúd y por sobretodo, ver cómo cavaban la que sería la tumba de su hermano.

Uno a uno, sus familiares y amigos se turnaron a cavar. No porque otra persona no lo pudiese hacer, sino porque en realidad querían hacerlo.

Unos metros más atrás de la gran multitud, David podía sentir a su teléfono móvil vibrar insistentemente. Eran sus socios, la mayoría hacían llamadas histéricas por saber qué pasaría ahora con el famoso grupo de Tokio Hotel. Frunció el ceño y arrojó el celular lejos, no quería saber de nada.

_Nos prometimos tantas cosas..._

_Nos hablábamos en silencio_

_Luchamos por nuestros ideales,_

_ahora sin ti, mi vida acabó._

Tom supo en esa tarde de lluvia, lo que de verdad era estar sin Bill.

**N/a:** _Lo prometido es deuda, dije que haría un fic twincest y ahí lo tienen (este va para ti, Cide). No tengo mucho qué decir, simplemente que -para quienes no lo sepan-, soy absoluta BillFan, pero mi vena tragic me ganó esta vez. Prometo hacer un fic más feliz la próxima vex ;D_

_Bye bye_

_Pd: agradecimientos a Angelxchan por el beteo._


End file.
